Betrayal
by realize
Summary: After an attack on the Kinomoto kindgom, Princess Sakura is forced to become a spy and gather information at the Li kingdom. When she is made personal servant of the cold Prince Syaoran, she discovers there is more to the war than she thought.
1. Chapter One

Arrows pierced the air as the sounds of screams grew louder. Everywhere there was chaos, as people ran around, trying to avoid mangled bodies in vain. Every second, dozens more bodies fell, adding to the heaps on the bloody ground.

At last, the onslaught stopped, but the shrieks of pain and loss did not cease. Tears ran down women's faces as they hugged the bodies of their children and husbands. Children stared confused as their parents laid on the ground, unmoving.

In the midst of it all, Kinomoto Sakura huddled in her hiding place, shock still rooting her to the ground.

**

* * *

**

King Fujitaka ran a head through his graying hair as he reviewed the damage done to his kingdom. Hundreds dead and many buildings destroyed. His land was living in fear of another attack. His troops were still strong, but they were no match for Li's. One more attack like this…and he feared the end.

He had only one choice left, It was risky, but it was his only hope to revive his kingdom and bring down the Li's. He mentioned to a servant. "Bring my daughter here," he commanded.

Minutes later, a pretty girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald eyes entered the room. The king gestured rudely to the servant. "Leave!" he said in a booming voice.

The girl trained her dull eyes on her father. "What do you want?"

The king gritted his teeth at his daughter's lack of manners. She was a princess and had been raised better than this. "You," he paused, "are going to the Li kingdom."

His daughter laughed mockingly at him. "If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me right now? Or do you want me to suffer more?"

Her father glared at her. "You will go to the Li kingdom. Go to the castle and find a job. Then, you will gather information and know your way around. When you have done all that you can, make the journey back here and we will prepare to attack the Li's."

"A job?" The girl looked perplexed. "You can't possibly expect me to be a-"

"Servant, yes."

The girl looked horrified. "Why me?"

The king did not answer her. "You will leave tonight. Travel only by night. If you are found by the Li's wandering in their forests, they will not hesitate to kill you."

An angry scowl on her face, Kinomoto Sakura turned and stomped away, to enjoy her last day for a long time as Kinomoto royalty.

**

* * *

**

The King sat down in regret as he remembered the hatred on his daughter's face. He loved her dearly, but every time he saw her, he was reminded of his traitorous wife. He hadn't wanted to send her on this dangerous mission but he knew it had to be done.

He had known this day would come the day Sakura was born. A prophecy had been made at her birth. It stated that when two enemies reached the beginning of the end, only she had the power to save them. But there was also a great chance she could fail…

**

* * *

**

Sakura glanced irritably as the raggedy dress she wore caught on another branch. It was bad enough that she could barely move in the dense forest without snagging on something or having a branch scratch her, but she had to wear servant clothes. The rough material was itchy and coarse. She was used to wearing fine silks.

She froze as she heard soft footsteps behind her and let out her breath in relief when she realized it was just a rabbit.

She unhooked her dress from the branch and continued walking. The darkness of the night made it hard to see. An owl hooted nearby, causing Sakura to jump. Suddenly strong arms snaked around her waist and she felt pain as her back was shoved against the large trunk of a tree.

She gasped for her air. Her captor leaned down and she could smell his pungent breath. "Who 're you?"

"Ch-Cheung Mei Ling," she spoke in a shaky voice.

He snorted. "A typical Chinese name. What are you doing wandering these forests in the dead of the night?"

"Please, sir. I was just passing by…"

"Silence!" he roared as he shoved her harder against the tree. "Don't lie to me."

"…"

The man gave a great laugh, stroking her cheek. She shuddered against his unwelcome touch.

"Jumpy 're we?"

Sakura stood paralyzed, not moving a muscle.

"Normally, I would kill you, but I'm a bit low in money these days. I'll take you up and see if I can get a reward," he chuckled, the sound reverting through the forest. He reached into a pouch and pulled out rope, bounding her wrists and ankles.

Sakura's heart sank. Only a few hours and she had already failed. Now fear coursed through her body as she remembered her father's words. "_If you are found by the Li's wandering in their forests, they will not hesitate to kill you_." This man hadn't killed her, but who knew what would happen when he brought her to the castle?

Her captor tossed her over his shoulder and easily walked through the forest with long, powerful strides. By daybreak, they had reached the outskirts of town.

The Li kingdom was a big change from the Kinomoto's. All the buildings were intact and the scenery was lush and green, unlike the pale landscapes Sakura had seen since the battle. She could see many smiling faces, and anger rose in her as she thought of her people, sad and angry.

In the distance, Sakura could see the great Li castle looming over the town. It was perched on a high hill, and even from so far away, Sakura could see its magnificence.

Early-risers looked curiously at the sight of a tied-up girl limp on the shoulders of the towering man, but no one pried.

Hours later, Sakura felt the man stop and opened her eyes. In front of her was the Li castle in all its glory. Looking up, she could see the tall, white towers reaching for the sky.

A guard nodded at the man, who explained the situation. "Caught 'er wanderin' the forests at night. Naturally, I was suspicious."

"Bring her up," the guard grunted.

The guard led them through the long hallways and stopped in front of a giant gold door. He knocked three times and silence fell.

"Come in," a voice barked. The door opened and they could see a man and a woman perched on their high thrones, not unlike the ones Sakura was used to seeing her father sit on.

Hatred burned in Sakura was she looked up to the face of the King and Queen of the Li kingdom. These were the people who had destroyed her people's lives.

"Untie the girl."

The man complied and Sakura nearly fell over after being immobile for so long. She bowed low to the monarchs. When she straightened, she could see the king's angry face.

"You dare waste my time on this?" he seethed.

The man shrank back. "Sorry, your highness. See, my family is starving and-"

"Enough!" the king bellowed.

The man shut his mouth immediately, cowering, afraid of what was in store for him. He looked up in surprise as a sack of coins landed in front of him.

"Take the money and use it wisely. Next time, just tell me you need money and don't waste my time was these meaningless concerns."

"Thank you, your highness!" the man shouted and ran out, unbelievable at his luck.

"Now…" the king turned to Sakura. "What were you doing in the forests?"

Sakura hung her head and tried to looked pained, which wasn't hard, considering her situation. "Your highness, I am from the country of Magera," she said, naming an ally of the Li's. "My parents just died, and I have nowhere to live. I heard about the Li kingdom's generosity and thought I'd see if I could find work here."

"You don't look Megerian."

"No, sir. I was born in the nearby town of Allera."

The king spoke in the rapid tongue native to Megera. Being a princess, Sakura was trained in languages and responded flawlessly.

The king nodded, satisfied. "Very well. You may stay here and work as a maid."

The queen spoke up. "Wait a minute. She can be Syaoran's personal servant. I heard he just fired the last one."

The king sighed, as if tired of his son's behaviour. "Fine. Show her to her room," he said, nodding to a girl in the corner.

The girl smiled at Sakura. "I'm Chiharu."

"Sa-Mei Ling." Sakura cursed herself for her mistake.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," said Sakura, liking Chiharu already.

"So are you here to conquer Li?"

"Excuse me?" Had someone discovered her secret already?

Chiharu laughed. "You're the new servant of Prince Syaoran. All the girls fancy him. He's off limits, of course, but they don't try to stop. Rumour has it he's a playboy."

Sakura tried not to look disgusted. "No, I just need a job."

They stopped at a room. "This is where you'll stay," Chiharu explained. "It's right next to Prince Syaoran's room, so it's quite a privilege. If you need anything, just ask me."

"Thank you," said Sakura gratefully. She examined the room. It was big for a servant's standards, but there was nothing but a bed. She sat down on it, immediately repulsed by the lumpiness.

She knew she would have to get used to being treated as a servant, but that thought didn't comfort her. Never in her life had she been given orders. It was always her telling people what to do, always her in control.

The door banged open and a young man entered. One glance at him and Sakura knew this was Prince Syaoran. She bowed to him.

Sakura could tell why the girls liked him. He had messy chestnut hair and deep amber eyes. Judging by his frame, Sakura guessed he had a nice body as well.

The prince sneered at her and looked her up and down. "Not bad," he spat, "for a lowly servant."

Sakura's face burned at his comment, but she looked down to disguise her fury.

"Look at me," the prince demanded.

Sakura obeyed, hating every second of it.

"You will do as I say, whatever, whenever. You will serve my meals and clean up when I'm done. You will be present every morning and night. You will come when I call, no questions asked. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness."

He leaned down, his mouth an inch from her ear. "Good."

Sakura shuddered at his deep voice still tingling in her ear. The prince smirked down at her, enjoying the effect he knew he was causing.

"Report to my room at eight," he commanded, then left the room.

Sakura collapsed of the bed from the day's exhaustion. She fell asleep instantly. When she awoke, it was already half past eight. She left her room with a feeling of dread in her, and braced herself.

She knocked on the prince's door, which flung open.

"You're half an hour late." His voice was dangerously low.

"Sorry, your highness," said Sakura, bowing.

He looked disgustingly at her. "Don't bow to me, scum."

"Yes, your highness."

He glared at her. "I expect punctuality for a servant." Without warning, he reached his hand out and smacked her hard on the face.

Sakura's head snapped to the side, tears stinging her eyes.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Next time, it'll be much worse."

Sakura nodded.

"Take off your dress."

"What?"

"Did you not hear me? Take off your dress!" He advanced on her.

"Please, don't," Sakura pleaded pathetically.

He stopped and gazed at her, then scoffed. "Don't tell me you believe the rumours about me?

Sakura did not reply, but could only stare at him, scared of the powerful man. She knew she was in his control and he could do whatever he wanted.

A hard look glazed over his face. "I would never sink that low. Nor would I bother with a lowly servant." He gestured to a chair, where Sakura noticed was a dress made of fine material. "When I come back, I expect you to be wearing that." He left abruptly.

Sakura slowly undressed and slipped into the dress on the chair. Her skin instantly felt the difference and she smiled contently, despite herself.

As promised, the prince came back. He glanced over her. "Better. You can go now."

Sakura didn't need a second invitation. She hurried out of the room and sank down as the door closed behind her. Was there more to the prince than she thought?


	2. Chapter Two

For the people who wanted Sakura to be more "headstrong" or wanting her to have something to say to the prince, she can't. She's just a servant, and the prince could do anything he wants to her. If he fired her, she would fail her mission.

**

* * *

**

**Two**

Sakura's arms ached as she scrubbed furiously at the dirty floors. The mop was heavy and no matter how hard she tried, the floor remained speckled with dirt.

The head maid glared down at her in disapproval. She was older than most of the others, and had served many years in the castle. She liked to order people around, while she herself rarely did anything. Sakura had never seen her smile once. Instead, her mouth was set into a thin turned-down line and her wrinkles bunched her face, though she couldn't be older than her early forties.

Sakura raised the mop handle and lowered the mop into the bucket of cold water, but because the mop was too heavy for her, she accidentally tipped the bucket over, sending water running all over the floor.

She could feel the fury radiating from the maid. The maid marched over to her. "Idiotic girl!" she spat. She raised and hand and smacked Sakura across the cheek, the same cheek that the prince had slapped.

"Clean the mess up!" she ordered. "And you will get no dinner or breakfast."

As Sakura worked to mop up all the water, the maid smirked to herself. How she loathed that girl. She had worked at the castle for over ten years and received the same treatment. That girl, Sakura, had been here a day and already she was being favoured by the prince himself, as if she was better than all the rest of them.

**

* * *

**

Sakura groaned as the first rays of sunlight hit her eyes. She didn't want to wake up yet, but she knew the prince wouldn't tolerate tardiness. She winced as the felt the spot on the cheek twitched in pain. Looking into the small mirror in her room, she could see a bruise the disgusting colour of purplish-black. She gingerly touched her cheek, and was surprised to feel stinging in her hands. She turned her palms over to see ugly red blisters.

She had no time to check over the rest of her body, as she was going to be late. She quickly ran to the kitchens and breathed in the aroma of fresh-baked bread and smoked meat.

The maid smiled mockingly at Sakura as she loaded the breakfast tray. "Don't you dare sneak any."

Sakura hurried down the halls, the tray held up by the burning fingers. She balanced the tray on one hand as she raised the other to knock on the prince's door. He still looked as surly as he did the day before, and slightly amused as he watched her struggling not to drop the tray.

"Next time, you don't have to knock."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Is that all you can say? Yes, your Highness," said the prince mockingly. He glared at her. "It's like you know I'm better than you. Call me Syaoran."

Call him Syaoran? She could easily get locked up just for doing that without permission! It was highly unlikely any royal would allow anyone except close friends and other royals to call them by the names, least of all a servant.

Sakura gently set down the tray on the table and tried not to look longingly at the food. She hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours and she was starving.

"What's wrong with your cheek?"

Sakura glanced up at Syaoran's words. "N-nothing."

He crossed the room and studied her bruise. Sakura felt uncomfortable at his close proximity. Syaoran drew a small bottle from his robes and passed in to Sakura. "Put that on your cheek every twelve hours until it heals," he said icily.

Sakura glanced down at the bottle in her hands, instantly recognizing what it was. A mixture of fifteen different herbs, all extremely rare. The herbs were grounded into a paste that took three months at the least to prepare. And here was the cold prince, offering it to her, a servant, like it was nothing.

"Thank you."

Syaoran sat down at the table and began to eat. Sakura's stomach growled in protest to her lack of food. Syaoran glanced up abruptly. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Today," she lied smoothly.

His amber eyes narrowed in distaste and anger. "Don't you fucking lie to me."

"Yesterday morning."

"Come here," Syaoran growled.

Sakura slowly walked towards him and closed her eyes, bracing for another slap or at least a good yelling. It never came.

"Sit."

She opened her eyes to see him pointing at a chair. She obeyed him and was surprised as he shoved food at her.

Syaoran looked more annoyed. "When someone gives you food, you eat it, not stare at it."

A smile touched Sakura's lips. "Thank you."

He grunted in response.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Sakura regretted asking immediately. She knew it was wrong to question a royal, but something had made the words just slip out.

Syaoran laughed bitterly. "Nice?" He shook his head. "I've been called lots of things, but nice, never heard that one before." He laughed again. It sounded unnatural coming from him, which Sakura supposed it was.

He looked at her, his face resuming the stoic expression. "I can't have my personal servant look bad."

Of course…what else had she expected? A sinking, disappointed feeling settled in her stomach, from what, she didn't know. She stood up, cleaning up the table. When she reached the room, she paused, and turned around to thank him again.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran felt disgusted with himself as Sakura left the room.

"_Why are you being nice to me?"_ Nice. He didn't want to be nice. Nice was for pathetic losers who did things for other people, and never expected anything in return.

He didn't know why he had treated her as if he cared. He didn't. She was just another servant. And like all the rest, she would eventually turn from him in hate. They were all the same, all vying for his attention like sick dogs, only to be turned away by his harsh manner. As if he would ever fall for a servant. The thought disgusted him beyond anything.

He had been called many things in his life. Handsome, strong, powerful. Words were meaningless. But nice… When those words left her lips, he had been warmth rising in the chest. That too, made him feel uneasy. The praise of a servant making him feel warm…he almost shuddered thinking about it.

He threw open the door. "Get the head maid," he commanded to a servant standing nearby.

She arrived, smiling sickingly at him. "Yes, your Highness?"

"Did you slap my personal servant and not feed her?"

The maid's smile fell off her face as it turned into fear. "Please, your Highness-"

His voice did not rise, but it sounded angrier, deadlier. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, but-"

"Get out, you're fired."

The maid's mouth fell open in shock before she fell on her knees, pleading.

Syaoran glared down coldly at her, unmoved. "Leave now before I throw you in the dungeons."

The maid drew herself up and stomped away, passing Sakura who was pressed against the wall. "Bitch."

Sakura didn't reply. It wasn't her fault.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly.

"I can do whatever I want. I don't want my servants all starving of death."

"Yes, but you couldn't just made her a bathroom cleaner or something. Now she will be out of a job and unable to feed her family."

Syaoran drew himself to full height. "Are you questioning what I do?"

Sakura cursed herself as she once again forgot her place. It was hard. She was used to being a princess, not a servant. She looked down in shame. "I am sorry. It won't happen again."

"I have training. Go clean up my room."

Sakura hid her smile as she did what she was told. She would be alone in the prince's room. Perhaps she could find some information in there…

She made sure the prince was long gone before going through his things. She knew she was taking a big risk because if caught…she could be killed. In the first drawer, she found nothing but writing materials. The second drawer caught her attention. It was filled with books. She opened them, and was disappointed to see they were all blank.

She went through his room and found nothing of interest to her. She wondered if there was a secret hiding place in his room, like a hole in the wall or something. It was possible. Her own room back in the Kinomoto castle had a hidden room behind a bookcase.

Bookcase…of course! Why hadn't she thought of it… The library. It was sure to have info, but the only problem was she didn't know where the library was. The castle was big, with four wings. And she being a servant was not allowed to be in the library.

It was a risk she was going to have to take…

"Excuse me," she said to the first servant passing her by. "Where is the library? I'm supposed to clean it."

"Turn left, walk past the kitchen, turn left again and it's the fifth door to the right."

Sakura followed the directions and opened the door to the library. It was huge, with two stories. How was she going to find anything? Luckily for her, there were labels on the shelves.

Suddenly, she felt warmth enclosing her and looked into the smirking face of a man who looked like Syaoran, except he had dark blue eyes.

The man looked her up and down, smiling cruelly at what he saw. Without warning, he pulled her close to him and leaned down towards her, still with that haunting smile and…

At that same moment, the prince walked by.

* * *

Don't really like the way it's going. Turning out like all my other fics...but I'll continue. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Chiharu!" the prince snapped. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Sakura backed away and under the light, she saw the "man" was actually just Chiharu with her hair tied into a tight bun. As for her looking like Syaoran, Sakura didn't know what she was thinking. The library was dark, with only lanterns at the tables. The shadow of the bookcases caused illusions.

Chiharu bowed low. "Please, your Highness, I just need to talk to Meiling."

Syaoran looked at her suspiciously. "You have one minute," he growled. "Meiling, I expect you in my room afterwards."

As soon as the prince was out of eyesight, Sakura turned to Chiharu. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, Meiling. I just came to tell you I'm transferring to the south wing. We're not supposed to be in the library, so I was trying to pull you away," she said sheepishly.

"But your smile! It was pure evil!"

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "You try smiling for ten damn hours when you've just had the worst day of your life."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Listen, I really, really don't have time right now. I'll see you around from time to time."

Sakura didn't even get a chance to reply. She watched as her last chance of having a friend in the castle walked away. Chiharu paused at the door to wave, then broke into a fast run.

Sakura remembered that the prince was expecting her and she hurried too. She gasped for breath as she opened his door.

"Stand up straight and close your mouth! I won't have my servants looking like dogs."

"Sorry."

"What were you doing in the library?"

"I-I thought I'd clean it. I had nothing to do after I cleaned your room."

He leaned in, his face mere inches from her own. _'He has really nice eyes,' _she thought, for the hundredth time.

The sound of palm hitting cheek filled the air for a millisecond. This time, Sakura didn't even flinch. "Do you ever learn?" Syaoran growled. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm giving you one last chance. Don't lie to me."

"I wanted to read." That was true. She had wanted to read. It was just that her intentions wert far deeper than pleasurable reading.

"And why do you want to do that?"

Shit. She was going to have to risk lying again. "I have interest in reading." That was partly true too. She had an interest in finding out some information. The library was useless, though. She had had time to search through the books on foreign lands, and the war records. Nothing.

Syaoran tossed a book onto the table. "Read it."

She did.

"Who taught you to read?"

She was never going to get out of this one… He'd see through her lie in a second. Luckily, he saved her from talking. "Servants can't read. Who are you?"

"I am just a servant. In Megera, I was present when the prince was being taught the languages. I couldn't help but overhear the lessons." She avoided looking into his eyes, which he caught quickly.

"You're avoiding my eyes."

"Sorry. Is it not disrespectful to look into the eyes of a royal such as yourself?"

"Never stopped you before."

"I don't want to be slapped again."

He chuckled. "You're a blunt one."

She peered up at him. "Is that bad?"

He looked down at her. Her huge emerald eyes were peeking up seemingly-shyly at him. Stupid eyes. No one else had such beaut- ugly eyes. Yes, her eyes were hideous. A weird green colour with golden flecks in them. "No."

A pause. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

She blushed. "Three days ago. The servants-"

"Enough," he silenced her. "You smell like a sewer rat. Go and take a bath in there."

Sakura looked to where he was pointing.

"But that's-"

"I know what it is! What do you think I am, a stupid common servant like you?"

Sakura hung her head. "Forgive me."

She walked across the room and opened the door. The bath was big, almost three times the size of her room in the castle. If she had been any other servant, her mouth would be hanging open. But she was a Kinomoto princess. Her heart ache as she thought of her friends and family. How she missed them terribly. That thought gave her determination to hurry up with her mission. The faster she got information, the faster she could go home. Then, she would be free from the Li Prince. If it wasn't for him and his stupid family, she wouldn't be in this boat.

She sighed blissfully as she lowered her body into the warm water. Unlike the servant's baths, this tub could actually fit her whole body comfortably.

She scrubbed all the dirt and grime off her body and in minutes, her body was sparkling clean. She felt better too, and for a minute it was like she was home. She realized she had been soaking for a long time and the prince was probably annoyed.

Wrapping a towel around her body, she wondered why he had let her in here. Many times, he had said she was nothing but a low, filthy servant, but if that was so, why would he let her taint his bathroom?

Sakura looked around her and groaned when she discovered she had no clothes to wear, but the dirty ones from before. There was only one thing left to do- but she couldn't, could she?

Still with the towel wrapped securely around her body, she stuck her head out the door, only to be greeted by the prince's piercing gaze. "Um…"

"Hurry up and get out!"

"I don't have any clean clothes…" Her face turned red as a tomato.

He sighed in exasperation. "Come here," he commanded.

She hesitated.

"I said come here!"

She clutched the towel self-consciously and slowly walked towards the prince.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day," he snapped.

She watched him carefully behind heavy-lidded eyes. He did not seem to be glancing at her body. Maybe the rumours about him were wrong after all? She hoped so. The only look he had on his handsome face was one of irritation.

Syaoran fought hard to keep his face neutral. Damn, was it hard. How dare the stupid servant have that glowing, milky white skin, and long, silky legs? How dare she smell so much like faint roses that he hated so much, but now he couldn't seem to get enough of?

She was waiting patiently now. Glaring at her, he tossed her a simple cotton dress. "Put it on and get your ugly body out of my sight."

By now, she was used to his snide comments, but this one was a new low. So...he was looking? Her cheeks heated up again. That pervert… But she supposed it would've been hard not to.

When she reappeared in Syaoran's room, he barely glanced at her. "Get me dinner."

She did as she was told, and when he was finished eating, she picked up the dishes. She was still not used to the heaviness, and she tripped over her feet, sending the dishes and herself crashing onto the floor.

She felt the angriness in the prince's gaze and numbly, she began picking up the glass. She didn't notice the prickling sensation of the glass cutting into her skin, or the blood spilling out of her cuts.

"What are you doing?" she heard Syaoran hiss. She felt his big, strong hands grab hers, making her drop the pieces she had picked up. She apologized and began to pick the up again. The prince knocked the pieces away.

He took her hands in his again and took a roll of white gauze and a bottle of grounded herbs from the bathroom. Her hands were shaking now, but he held them still as he applied the herbs onto her cuts. It stung, but she didn't flinch. Her cold hands in his warm ones felt…heavenly. A thrill ran through her body and she wouldn't have minded if she stayed like this for a long, long time….even if she hated the prince.

He was wrapping her hands now. His hands were moving gently, carefully. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, those hands had slapped her. She studied his face, wondering if he knew what he was doing. Wondering why a royal, especially him, would be bandaging her hands.

He placed her hands back on her lap.

"Thank you."

He watched her for a few seconds. She turned away, unable to meet his gaze. His words surprised her, which he had been doing a lot lately. "You're a clumsy one, aren't you?"

Mute, she nodded. Why did he have to be so…confusing? He was rude, crude, and a controlling bastard. But he could also be kind, gentle…and he was heart achingly good-looking. Not that the last point mattered, because even if he could be kind, he didn't want to be. It didn't last.

"You should get a good rest. We'll be out all day tomorrow."

"May I ask what we'll be doing?"

"Do you like the forest?"

She nodded.

"Then you'll be fine."

Syaoran was true to his word, as she found herself being awaken at six in the morning by a servant. She got dressed and they ventured into the woods. She looked around cautiously. "Um…isn't there going to be anyone else coming?"

"No."

"What do you need me for?"

She was met with the full ferocity of his fiery eyes. "You're getting too damn mouthy. Don't forget your place."

"Sorry," she said, dipping her head down. It seemed like she had been apologizing to the prince a lot.

Truthfully, Syaoran didn't know why he needed her along. During stressing weeks, he liked to go into the deep forests and take a break from everything. Alone. And here he was, with a servant no less. Her presence was slowly comforting, but he supposed it was because he liked having someone to do things for him. He liked the knowledge he had full control of someone, and Sakura was no different. Even if she was prettier than the rest…

They had barely made it halfway into the forest when a strong wind blew and the season's first snow drifted down. He hadn't counted on this. The continued walking, but the wind seemed to get stronger with each passing second. The snow was coming down faster now. A heavy white blanket covered the forest floor. Suddenly, the wind gave a great roar and the snow swirled around them. Syaoran could barely make anything around him.

He felt a shove from behind and knew Sakura had bumped into him. "Syaoran?" he heard her ask uncertainly. He could barely hear her voice.

Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and he blindly tried to find his away around, but it was no use. There was a snowstorm, and they were…

Stuck.


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry about the misunderstanding last chapter. I worded the lines wrong. I meant, they were stuck in the snowstorm, not their hands were stuck. I've revised it. Also, I hadSyaoran calling Sakura by her real name and not her fake one, which is Meiling. I'm surprised no one noticed, but I've changed that too.

Sorry, I can't add kissing and falling in love anytime soon, because it would be too OOC. I'll try and make it up to you later, though.

For the ignorant "Chinese like to slap people comment": I'm Chinese and most of the people I know are, and no one I know likes to slap people. I can understand why you said that, though, but it was only for the context of the story.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sakura was aware that someone was pulling her, but she couldn't see anything but white haze, nor was she able to feel the hand of Syaoran through her numb, thinly-gloved hands.

A gasp rose in her throat as she felt herself being jerked forward, but the sound didn't escape her frozen lips. She was being jerked again, and she stumbled over her feet, reaching out her hands in instinct to stop herself from falling. To her surprise, her hands made contact with something hard and solid.

She opened her heavy-lidded eyes and winced as her eyelids pulled apart, bits of ice melting slowly under her eyes. It made no difference as she couldn't see a single thing in the pitch black darkness. She traced her hand over whatever she was still touching, but found her hands could not feel.

She saw a sudden spark and within seconds the space around her glowed with a dim light. She adjusted her eyes and she that she and Syaoran were in a cave. Somehow, Syaoran had managed to start a fire with some wood that was left, even though he hadn't been able to see a thing. Though the fire provided some light, it was far too small to provide much warmth.

Wow. That was convenient. They had been stuck in a blizzard, but found a cave, and even got firewood all ready for them! It was like a story, Sakura thought. She would've rolled her eyes, but was afraid it might hurt. Besides, she was grateful.

"How long are we going to be here?" she asked, hoping Syaoran wasn't in one of his moods.

"Until the storm dies down," he said harshly, as if she was stupid. Well, hoping certainly hadn't helped her this time.

"Oh. Um, anything I can do?"

"Yes. You can shut up. What do you think there is to do? You're so stupid, no wonder you're nothing but a servant."

She sighed at the response, which she had gotten used to brushing off.

"What, was my answer unsatisfactory for you?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura had no clue what he was talking about.

"Every time I say something, you always sigh."

If she didn't know any better, she'd say his tone was bitter.

"Sorry."

He sneered at her. "You're always sorry this and sorry that. Pathetic."

It took a lot of her will not to glare right back at him. What else could she say? He was a prince. She was his servant. Servants did not- could not stand up to their superiors, no matter the situation.

She shuddered as the cold front blew in. The cave offered protection from the snow and most of the cold, but it didn't stop the winds from gusting in through the opening. Being a servant, she only had thin clothes on. Syaoran, on the other hand, was covered head to toe in warm furs and looked quiet comfortable.

"Cold?" Sakura looked up in surprise into the prince's eyes. They seem to have softened- No, she shook her head. It must've been the fire casting illusions.

"No," she muttered, forcing her teeth not to chatter, but even so, her voice came out soft and shaky.

"You lie too much for your own good. Do you want to get slapped again? Though I doubt you would feel it right now."

Sakura couldn't respond as her cold her body growing frigid. She couldn't stop shaking now, and it took too much energy to try. She moved closer to the fire, but it didn't help her much. Staring at the amber flames dancing gently, Sakura finally realized what was in Syaoran's eyes. Fire. A determination. A determination for what, she didn't know, but she knew the fire in his eyes was far greater than the one in front of her.

"Whatever kingdom you're from, I'm sure they didn't teach you to ignore your master."

Master. How she hated that word. She was not his _slave_.

"What do you want me to say?" she said, her voice soft and defeated. "I can't say I'm sorry and every time I talk you tell me not to."

Silence.

The seconds passed and she grew panicked. She shouldn't have stood up to him. What if he fired her? What if-

He smiled.

Oh no. What did that mean? Maybe he was going to take pleasure in getting rid of her. Wait- did Syaoran Li, the ice prince, just smile?

It was a very nice smile, she thought vaguely. She hoped there wasn't something wrong with him…

"Why are you staring at me as if my face has been disfigured?"

'_Because it has been!'_ Although disfigured wouldn't be the word she would use. More like…handsomefied. Okay, so it wasn't a word but still…

She had been staring so intently at him, she didn't notice when the smile turned upside down.

"I was wondering when you'd get tired of all this shit," he spoke.

"All this shit..?" It was getting harder for her to talk and she was shaking like she was having a seizure.

He smirked at her. "I knew it would only be a time before you…snapped. There's only so much a person can take." His leering voice made chills run through her body, if that was even possible in the condition she was in.

"Come here." He patted the spot next to him. Glancing at her, he shook his head and changed his mind. He got up and sat next to her.

The minutes passed and Sakura felt herself growing warmer. As if sensing this, Syaoran moved closer to her and they were almost pressed up again each other. A shudder ran through Sakura, which Syaoran felt.

"Are you still so cold that you're shaking?" he frowned.

"No…" She felt relieved that her voice was steady again.

He moved closer and she shuddered again. She felt so uncomfortable. What was he doing?

He studied her face. "You fear me," he said flatly.

She didn't reply.

He leaned in, testing her. He got his reply when she drew back. "S-stop. Please."

He laughed hollowly. "You think I'm going to rape you." His face was devoid of emotion. "After all the times I told you, you still don't trust me. You think I would sink that low? I could have any woman in the country, and you think I would touch _you_?" His voice did not rise, but it was soft and cold.

He looked at her in disgust, which was even worse than his voice. He moved away from her. Suddenly, she wished he hadn't. She wanted him to be close to her again, which was stupid, she told herself.

He stood up and took off his coat. Seeing her expression, his face turned stony. "Relax. I told you, I'm not going to do anything."

Under his coat, he wore many layers, so he was still well protected. He bent down in front of her and gently laid the coat over her cold body.

"Did you know if two people are close to each other, they grow warmer because they're sharing body heat?" he asked. He strode over to the other side of the cave.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Once again, she had thought wrongly of him. She felt much better now, and it was all because of him. And she had thanked him by thinking he would harm her. She was a horrible person.

**

* * *

**

When she awoke, the coat was still over her body. She looked around but didn't see Syaoran anywhere. He left her, she thought in horror. She deserved it. But what was she going to do now? She couldn't go back to the castle and even if she could, she didn't know the way back. She would most likely be attacked by a savage animal before she got out the forest.

"What do you look so worried for? I'm nowhere near you," she heard a sour voice say. Her heart leaped at the familiar voice.

"What, now you're happy to see me?"

"You're here," she breathed.

He rolled his eyes. "No, really, I'm just an illusion caused by your idiotic mind."

"I thought you left," she admitted, ashamed. "I mean, I would've deserved it, but I was scared."

He scoffed. "Anyways, storm's over. We better get going."

They trudged outside. It was hard to walk because of the thick, heavy layer of snow on the ground.

"Syaoran?"

"What?" he bit out annoyed.

"Your coat," she said, holding it out to him.

"Wear it. Can't have you freezing to death."

"But I can't wear your-"

"Just put the damn thing on!" he snapped.

They were walking uphill now and the snow tumbled down sometimes. She slipped on a patch of ice. He caught her arm. "Careful." The sudden change in his tone was weird.

They reached the top and Syaoran peered over the edge, his face serene. Sakura had never seen him so peaceful. "Look."

She did, and felt her breath catch, or more like felt her breath being taken away. They were overlooking the kingdom. Rows and rows of houses peaked out from the ground. The sun was just rising, casting an orangey glow over the snow-covered rooftops. They were lucky, because the Li kingdom didn't get much sun in the winter, especially after snowstorms.

She squinted. In the far distance, she could see a familiar landscape. "Is that the Kinomoto kingdom?" she asked hopefully, though she tried not to show it.

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just never knew they were so close."

"The Li's and the Kinomoto's were once the same land. I guess you wouldn't know that since you weren't born here."

"What do you mean the same land?" she questioned, her stomach doing a weird twist.

"They were once the same kingdom until they spilt."

"Why?"

"Shortly before King Fujitaka's daughter was born, his wife left him. He was a lord then, and he was angry. He wanted power to make his wife suffer. He organized a rebellion and took advantage of having a surprise attack. We had no choice but to give up. Now, we're way stronger than they are, and next time, we'll take what's rightfully ours."

Her mind spun. He was lying…he had to be. But what reason did he have to lie? He didn't. All along her father lied to her? She didn't know what to believe.

"But what will happen to the people of the Kinomoto's?"

"Nothing. They'll live as they always do. We Li's are not cruel."

Sakura thought back to the day she first arrived. The king had given her captor money to feed his starving family. She knew her own father would've ordered the execution of the man.

"When is the next attack?"

He glared at her. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden. I can't tell you when the next attack is."

"I just find it stupid, that's all. This war, I mean."

He stared at her. "War is essential. You a servant, you don't understand."

She gritted her teeth. She would get to the bottom of this and that was a promise.

But for now, she would just enjoy being here. Being with him.


	5. Chapter Five

Sakura's heart leapt into her throat at the sight before her.

Syaoran trained a lazy eye on her. "You going to serve me or stand there and gawk?" he drawled.

Sakura blinked. Oh right. The food. She set it down on his table while he continued to caress a servant girl's cheek.

And he said he would never dirty his hands touching a servant girl. Right. She gritted her teeth. _'I don't care.'_

The girl shuffled and got up slowly, her midnight blue eyes fixed on the marble floor before her. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Thank him for what? Harassing her? Sakura's blood boiled while she tried to figure out the weird jumps her stomach was doing.

He nodded slightly. The girl scurried out of the room. Although she was pretty, her actions reminded one of a mouse.

"What is your problem?"

Sakura's head spun to meet Syaoran's handsome face. She hadn't realized she was staring in disbelief at the girl.

"No problem," she replied uncertainly.

He smirked as if he knew something she didn't. She hated his smirk.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Syaoran commanded.

The door slowly crept open. Two guards accompanying a tall, handsome male stepped in. The male was exquisitely dressed, obviously a royal. With his dark features and mysterious aura, he could possibly be even better-looking than Syaoran.

"Brother," Syaoran spoke softly, bowing down low. "To what do I owe this great pleasure today?"

Brother? The man standing in front of them was none other than the Prince Eriol, first son of the King and Queen?

Prince Eriol frowned. "That servant girl who just exited, what was wrong with her cheek?"

"She had a run-in with the head of the kitchen," Syaoran spat, disgusted.

"I assume you gave her the herbs?"

"Of course."

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realize she was holding. _'You're so stupid.'_ A tiny part of her thought she was special. She had thought Syaoran treated her just a _little_ better than everyone else, but now she knew that was dumb. He didn't have any reason to. And as for her thinking he was touching the servant in a _special_ way, she didn't even want to think about it. An unknown sadness crept upon her whenever she pictured it, the scene running through her mind over and over again.

As if sensing her discomfort, Syaoran ordered her out. Fine with her.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat on the cool stone bench, absentmindedly fingering the hem of her dress. For once, she had no work to do. Instead of savouring this rare moment, she spent it staring off into space.

Recent anonymous threats were being sent to the Li kingdom, so there were more people on guard than usual. It would be hard for Sakura to snoop for information. While most people shrugged off the threats because they were common and usually without promise, extra protection was still taken.

"Working hard?" questioned a voice from behind her.

Her head whipped around and she nearly fell of the bench as she looked into the amused eyes of none other than Prince Eriol. To her surprise, he was alone. She hastily dropped to a low bow. "I apologize, your Highness."

His eyes left hers. She followed his gaze, off in the distance, not really seeing anything at all.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Pardon me, your Highness, but I don't know what you're talking about," she said, confused (and surprised he was talking to her, as if she was on his level).

He turned around and she could see he was smiling. "Someday, you'll see the beauty in everything." He paused. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Your Highness, I am but a servant."

His face scrunched up in distaste. "Please, spare me the formalities. My name is Eriol, not your Highness. And contrary to what you might think, I know everyone who serves me."

He was like Syaoran in many ways, yet…they were so different. Eriol had dark features, with the dark colbalt blue eyes and hair so black it had a blue sheen to it. He was known for his caring personality, while Syaoran was seen as cold and callous and had lighter features.

"My name is Sa-er…Mei Ling and I serve your brother."

"Syaoran…I hope he is not too demanding."

"No at all," she spoke. As demanding as he actually was, she found she didn't really care anymore. After all, it was her job.

A faint smile crossed over his face. "I know how he is. Give him time."

She shrugged. "I'm just a servant. It doesn't matter."

"You speak as if servants are worth little compared to royals."

"They are."

"Are they? In what ways?"

"Well," she started, not knowing quite how to respond. "Servants clean up. They do the small stuff. They serve. Royals are waited on. They had the big responsibilities, like running the kingdom."

"And do you think royals do a good job running the country? Is their job so much bigger than servants making the royals presentable?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, though his question might've been rhetorical.

"Is war a good part of running a kingdom?" he asked softly.

"Kingdoms will always attack each other. When a kingdom is attacked, they have to defend themselves, don't they?"

"I don't believe violence solves anything."

"But-nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's not a servant's place to say."

His fixed his hard gaze on her, silently urging her to continue what she was going to say.

She swallowed. "What you say is true, but if you talk to a kingdom about peace, they'll probably laugh in your face."

He looked at her curiously. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

She turned about subtly. "Not really."

He smiled secretively. "You're hiding something, _Mei Ling_."

Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to keep the flush from her face. "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered.

"Don't you?" A pause, then, "I'll see you around."

And then he was gone.

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a nasty headache and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Fever," the nurse said, shaking her head.

"Am I still supposed to do my duties?" Sakura asked apprehensively.

"What do you think?" the nurse snapped. "Can't have you infecting the royals. Imagine that! You'll just have to work twice as hard when you're well."

**

* * *

**

Syaoran sat impatiently in his room as servants swept around. Dammit, where was Mei Ling? She was supposed to be his _personal_ servant, meaning she had to do whatever he said. And he clearly remembered to tell her to be punctual.

"Is the room to your satisfaction, Prince Syaoran?"

His eyes roamed the room. It was immaculate. But something didn't seem right…

"You missed a corner there." He pointed his finger lazily in a spotless area.

The young servant girl gulped. "Pardon me, your Highness, but I do know what else-"

"Just clean it!" he barked. He was angry today. Stupid Mei Ling, she better not be still sleeping. Or…what if something happened to her? It wasn't unlikely, there were hundreds of people in the castle and one servant gone wouldn't make much difference.

He decided to check on her- not that he really cared about her well-being, but she was one of the amusing servants he had in a long time, even if she was a clumsy fool.

He stood up, his robes fluttering. "This room better be gleaming when I'm back," he ordered.

**

* * *

**

She was sleeping. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Stupid servant, she was supposed to serve him! She must've heard his footsteps because her eyelids fluttered.

"Eriol?" she called out, unknowingly.

Anger awoke in him as his heard his brother's named being called out. What did she know about his perfect brother?

Her eyes snapped open as if she felt his anger. "Syaoran?" she spoke groggily.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping? And calling out the Prince's name in your sleep, you disgust me."

A small blush found its way on her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry. He was the last person I spoke to."

"Why are you talking to him?" he bit out.

She looked at him, eyes wide with panic. "I wasn't aware I'm not allowed to!"

He rolled his eyes. This girl sure was stupid. "It's allowed, but _why_ are you talking to him?"

"I-I didn't mean to," she stammered. "He started talking to me and it went off from there…If it bothers you, I won't talk to him anymore," she said, hoping she wouldn't lose her job because he was angry.

Her last words stopped him. _If it bothers you…_ Of course it didn't bother him, there was no reason for it to bother him. He was probably just angry about his brother's important place in the kingdom, that's all. The great Prince Eriol…that's all everyone cared about.

"You talk to whoever you please, I don't give a damn. Now…" he glared. "…Why are you still in bed and not giving me breakfast."

"I'm not feeling good today and the nurse said I would infect people…"

For the first time since entering her room, he noticed her tired eyes and white face. But he was so bored without her to order around… "I don't care. I expect you dressed and in my room in five minutes."

"But-"

"Do you want to serve me or not?"

He watched in satisfaction as she closed her month. She pulled the covers off the body. As her feet hit the floor, he noticed she was a bit wobbly standing, but he didn't pay much attention. After all, she was a klutz.

When he returned to his room, the servants were looking at him with fear in the eyes. "Get out," he said softly. He scoffed as they scurried out the door. No spirit in them. No will of their own. No wonder he was bored without Mei Ling.

The door opened and Sakura came in. She took one step into the room. And then her body went limp and she fell onto the cool marble floor.

**

* * *

**

"I told her to stay in bed! Idiot girl," the nurse muttered.

Syaoran felt something strange stir inside him. Guilt.

"When is she going to awake?"

"Don't know, could be hours, but she'll have to stay in bed for maybe a week. She'll be useless for that time, if you ask me. Should get her replaced."

"No," he growled.

The nurse jumped at his tone. "If you say so. I don't think she has a fever, but some kind of flu. I've seen it before, and it's not contagious, but she'll need a doctor for a few days. He's on leave right now…"

"What? What is wrong with you people, not even having a doctor around? What if I got sick?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Enough. What now?"

The nurse hesitated. "Well, you don't have any duties this week and you are trained in medicine…"

"You're suggesting I tend to a silly servant?"

"Like I said, you could dismiss her."

He paused. "Tell me what to do."

**

* * *

**

He grimaced at the thought of him tending to that sickly girl. Him, who was waited on all his face, taking girl of a weak _servant._ Him stuck in a room for almost a week with a sick girl. It was beyond belief.

'It's your own fault,' he chided himself. He took the sponge the nurse gave him and began cooling down her face. Her skin was so soft…

The door opened. He turned around to yell at whoever it was, but stopped mid-word when he saw his brother.

"Eriol," he said, his tone respectful.

His brother grinned. "I know you don't like me, so I won't be long. Just wanted to see how she was doing." He gestured to Sakura.

In spite of himself, Syaoran felt his eyes narrow. Eriol's grin increased. "Calm down."

"I am calm! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Brother. I know you want this girl all to yourself, but I find her a nice person too."

Syaoran's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean I want her all to myself?"

Eriol shrugged mischievously. "Oh, I just meant you want her tending to your every need all the time. Why, did you think I meant something else?"

"No, of course not. I mean, what other way could you mean it, right?"

"Right. Well, I'll be off now. Have fun taking care of your little friend."

Syaoran fumed as his brother walked off laughing. If his brother wanted her to be his servant, Eriol would get it. Eriol always got what he wanted, in addition to what Syaoran wanted, and more.


	6. Chapter Six

There was something cool and wet on her cheek. She didn't know what it was, but it felt nice against her burning skin. Vaguely, she learn a door open somewhere, but she was too lazy to open her eyes.

"Mother!" a familiar deep voice exclaimed. The voice sounded so close… "This is horrible! I shouldn't be caring to this-this _servant_." He said servant like it was dirty and tainted.

"You will continue treating her. It is an important part of your studies! Suppose your country fell ill and you didn't know what to do!" another voice, this one feminine and commanding said.

"It won't be my country anyways. It'll be Eriol's," Sakura heard the male mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, mother. What if I get sick?"

"You won't. The nurse has informed me you have already gotten the immunization for it. Goodness, why haven't the other countries done so? It's terrible!"

"Because they're dirt poor," the deeper voice mumbled again.

The two continued to exchange ramblings but Sakura paid no attention.

"C'mon, I know you're awake."

Sakura opened her eyes lazily. "Syaoran?"

He snorted. "Never thought you'd see the day right?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as he gently moved the cloth off her head.

"What does it look like?" he spat spitefully. "You got sick, doctor's gone, guess who's his replacement?"

"But…why?"

"Shut up with the questions, dammit. Just hurry up and get better."

She smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was almost caring."

He actions stilled. "Watch what you say. And you should know I wouldn't care about you anyways." He paused. "I'm leaving now…if you need anything…" He trailed off. "If you need anything…try not to bother me."

Syaoran opened the door to find his brother standing there, smirking like he knew something Syaoran didn't.

"Rather close to her, aren't you?"

Syaoran had to stop himself from clenching his fists. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Eriol looked sad for a moment. "Syaoran, we're brothers. I know you better than you think, even if you're habouring resentment towards me."

"I have no idea what you mean by that," Syaoran repeated himself.

Eriol sighed. "I hope one day we'll be closer," he said softly. With that, he pushed the door open and stepped into Sakura's room.

"Eriol?" Sakura whispered, her voice low.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm getting better. What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Just wanted to see how you're doing."

He was leaning over her and although her mind felt hazy, she could see him clearly. He had a softness in his face that Syaoran didn't have. She watched as he held up a book he had in his hand. "You like to read, don't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

He chuckled. "I've seen you in the library. It's not off limits to servants you know."

"Oh." Well that explained why she couldn't find anything useful in the library. At this rate, she would fail her mission and her country would fall. Her heart tightened as memories of building buildings and the stench of death filled her mind. She felt a sudden surge of anger at the Li's, and the man in front of her.

"Meiling?" Eriol asked, worried, as her face suddenly changed expressions.

She forced herself to smile. "Sorry. Spaced out there for a second."

"Have you read this before?" he asked, gesturing to the book in his hand.

"No, I haven't, but it looks great. Thank you." She reached up to take it, but he drew his hand back.

"I thought I would read to you," he explained.

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I mean, no, it's okay. I don't want to trouble you."

Eriol smiled gently at her. "Oh, but I insist."

He set the book in his lap as Sakura laid back on the bed and within seconds, his deep voice filled the room. Although the story was captivating, Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes to Eriol's soothing voice and she fell fast asleep, with a tiny smile on her face.

Seeing that Sakura was no longer awake, Eriol closed the book and put it beside the resting girl. He left the room and wasn't that surprised to see his younger brother just outside, glaring at the door like it was his greatest enemy.

"Problem?" Eriol inquired.

Syaoran's snapped from the door to meet Eriol's. He could see the raging anger in his brother's brown eyes and it saddened him that Syaoran hated him so much.

"No, not at all," answered Syaoran in a clipped tone, the one he always used when addressing his brother.

"You sure?"

Annoyance flittered across Syaoran's face, but he kept himself from scowling. "Just fine, _Highness_."

Now it was Eriol's turn to be annoyed. He didn't know how many times he tried to stop Syaoran from calling him by his royal title, but Syaoran said it to spite him. He just wish he knew what he could do to repair the rift between them. He remembered the days when he and Syaoran had been practically inseparable.

"I'm worried about you."

Syaoran shot Eriol a look that showed he clearly didn't believe it. "I'm sure you are," Syaoran spoke softly so that Eriol wouldn't hear, but he had.

"What did I do wrong?" Eriol had wanted to ask that question for so long.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. It's not you. If something's wrong, it's my fault," Syaoran mumbled, almost as if repeating someone else's words. "May I be excused? I'm supposed to give Meiling her medicine." He looked to Eriol for approval.

"Certainly." Eriol stepped aside, knowing it was no use to continue talking to Syaoran.

Syaoran opened the door louder than he meant to and he saw Sakura stirring on the bed. He thought she looked a little disappointed when she saw him.

"Expecting someone else?" he questioned.

"Well I think I fell asleep when Eri-I mean, his Highness, was reading to me and I wanted to apologize."

Syaoran's face tightened at the mention on his brother and he allowed the scowl he had been holding back to show.

Angrily, he snatched a glass and filled it with water, then handed it and a few pills to Sakura. She accepted them with question in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Syaoran nearly yelled out. "Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me?"

"You looked sort of tense. And a bit mad," Sakura replied timidly.

Syaoran almost yelled at her, then realized she was just answering his question, as rhetorical as it might have been. Maybe she was finally getting over her fear of him…

He sighed. "I'm supposed to be here for another hour."

"Oh…"

He glared. "What, rather have Eriol in here?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I didn't mean anything! All I said was oh!"

"Yeah, well you sure sounded like you don't want me here. Like I want to waste my time here."

"You don't have to stay," she said quietly. "If you don't want to, I mean."

"My mother will have my head if she finds out I left and probably increase the time," he faltered. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course," she replied, rather quickly. "I mean, I would like some company."

Syaoran scoffed. "I know you don't like me. You don't have to lie, I'm not going to have you hanged."

Sakura blushed, giving her cheeks a nice rosy glow. "I was serious."

Syaoran ignored the bubble of happiness in him. Just because no one had ever told him they really wanted his company before didn't mean anything…Besides, she was just a simple servant. He was capable of better company.

His thoughts were disrupted by Sakura's voice. "Syaoran?"

"Hmm..?"

"Will you read to me?"

Both of them were surprised as he complied without hesitation. Sakura found she liked Syaoran's voice better, but maybe that was because she loved the change in him. When he read, he seemed unaware of his surroundings and his voice was anything but mean. Sakura almost felt like his equal.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" Sakura gazed, puzzled, at him.

Syaoran groaned. "You ask me to read and you're not even paying attention to anything I'm saying. I bet you paid attention when Eriol read."

"I'm sorry. Actually, I like it better when you read."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You're not going to tell him I said that right? I don't want to offend him or anything."

He laughed. "I doubt he's going to get offended by you."

Suddenly, the easy atmosphere changed and both were once again aware that Sakura was the servant and Syaoran was of a high position. To be honest with himself, Syaoran was mad he had ruined it. For once, he felt happy talking to someone and he didn't care it was with "Meiling".

"Forget it, I won't tell him," Syaoran said.

"Okay, um, thanks." Sakura glanced around the room so she wouldn't have to look at Syaoran. She spotted the clock across the room. "Your hour is up."

"What?"

"You said you had to stay an hour. It's okay for you to leave now."

"Oh." He was almost out of the room before he stopped. "Meiling?"

"Yes?"

"Get well soon."

And with that, he was gone.

In the week that followed, the queen didn't ask Syaoran to keep Sakura company. The only time Sakura saw him was when he gave her medicine once a day. He never said anything, only handing her the pills and leaving as soon as she swallowed them.

She didn't know if she had unintentionally done something to make him mad, but she figured that was the way he was. Besides, he had always hated her, so one hour shouldn't have changed anything anyway.

The only companionship Sakura had were the times Eriol came to see her. He seemed to genuinely like her and didn't treat her like a servant, which Sakura still found weird.

Sakura was slowly getting better, until one day she was well enough to work again. The doctor had finally come back, so she was examined by him and he stated she was in perfect condition.

She didn't want to start cleaning again, but it was better than being sick. As soon as she got the info, she could return to her normal position as princess of her kingdom. She couldn't wait and she silently vowed to treat her servants even better than she already did.

She brust into Syaoran's room with a duster only to find a tall, curvy girl already in his room, serving Syaoran breakfast.

The girl frowned at Sakura. "Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Oh, you're the lazy servant who wouldn't do anything work," she cut Sakura off. "It's okay, you can leave."

"What do you mean?"

The girl smirked at Sakura. "Haven't you heard? I'm the prince's new personal servant."


End file.
